kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chill Lounge
News 28th September: Lounge's 2nd Birthday Merry Christmas Loungers. From Laurry, with love for the new year. The Legend Of JesterX By Gl1tch. Wiki is in desperate need of clean up. Add things that need to be added or removed in Clean up section. Clean up section has been moved to the talk page. The Lounge's Story 'The Chill Lounge,' a place to chill. Chill Lounge Denizens In the process of being edited. This list is far from finalized. Many names need to be added. *'wilkins: '''Room owner, champion of the world. *'AGENT_X506:' A reg from New Zealand. He has always stayed in the Chill lounge since he signed up. One of the few who is been friends with Lhjnhnas, Vegadev, Kiwibob, Wilkins and is still active on Kongregate. Loyalty: is loyal to the CL. +20 to Room respect *'SaberTompson: This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She and Lhj are good friends. MIA Queen's Compassion: Can defuse any situation before it becomes a problem. *Lhjnhnas' : Queen of Chill Lounge. Princess of Whispers. Mistress of Lies. Riddle Master of Chill. Gun Zealot. Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is currently JesterX's Sekret Lesbunum Luver. Gave a dark speech that she would leave the Lounge, regs believe she will return. MIA Fanatic Loyalty: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare as well as command the regs to war. *'''Gaius Octavian/War Wolf: A Man of Many names, War Wolf being the most current, he remains a warm spirited and good natured fellow, however, when it comes to battle be it War of Trolls he is a Warrior through and through and Knight of the Chill Lounge. He has answered the call to many a Troll battle and slain the would-be enemies of the Chill Lounge. A Mercenary at times he has often found himself under the employ of Walker such as the Great Minion War, who paid in copious amounts of cupcakes. One to lighten the mood every once in a while he can be a bit of a trickster or clown. A loyal citizen of Chill lounge he shall remain until the end of his days. Weapons Master: +50 attack Warrior: Trained in all Faucets of Warfare, he is a nearly unstoppable force to be reckoned with on any Battlefield *'''''kiwibob: '''One of the mods of Chill Lounge who also spends his time in The Village. He is really cool and fun to be with! Sheep Shagger: Shags sheep. *'Kralgar': 'Rarely seen in the lounge anymore. A nice guy and retired dragon tamer and elements master. MIA *'Neriza: (AKA skarb #2)He randomly pops in and out from the Chill Lounge. He is delightful to chat with, and is sometimes quite random. He isn't as old as Lhj, but is considerably older and more present.Also he is 14 but seems 16 due to his attitude. likes to occasionally visit Feed the Ducks and is also a regular there. Disappeared for several weeks, but has recently been spotted. Smile: +100 to charm Idle: Leaves you waiting for a reply because he is busy checking his other open tabs or is busy with his game. Missing: (chill lounge) ninjas (or trolls) can't find you if you're in FEED THE DUCKS! *'jjffjhjf:' A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker.. MIA Stalker: Can lurk in complete silence, and assassinate a troll before they become aware. *'annethecat: '''The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. MIA Lurky: + 10 to Lurk. *'quietpanther:' The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. MIA *AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, because everyone wanted boiled lobster. Saber protected him. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. MIA Rock Security: Can not be disturbed by trolls, or earthquakes. *hvacrfred: The second "Chill Lounge bouncer". MIA *'fanofpoeple:' Insert ancient text here. Impassioned Rage: Burns with the flames of anger. When combined with Vega, the ultimate anti-troll weapon is formed. *'Vegadev'' '': Also known as Veg, Vega, Veggie(s), and Vegadevastation. He has spent many hours moderating the Chill Lounge, which is much more difficult than most regulars care to admit. He has stood by the chill lounge and diffused many troll invasions, including Anon, the cal/skittles incidents, and the latest round of drama. Regardless of what anyone says, he has done much to keep the lounge safe and enjoyable. He originally attracted many of the new regulars to the Chill Lounge. Vega. Is. Back! Ice Killer: Never loses his cool, even when up to his armpits in troll blood. Linguist: Can anti-troll in many languages with his infallible luinguistico espanol. *Ninja_of_Steel: Kind user, nice and intelligent, though often silent and usually lurking, very insightful whenever you can get him to speak. Ninja: Can get to places he doesn't belong. +2 Strength when someone mentions the word couch. Graveyard Keeper: Makes the tombstones and digs the graves of trolls. +4 intellect when making tombstone. *'haseofterror: '''Haseo often odd, but otherwise fits into the lounge perfectly. MIA *'Beastial_Pride : Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through.MIA Proud: Will never back down. *'Oobla: '''A chill lounge reg who is addicted to being a badge whore. Finished the great alt war during the late hours of the 7th and 8th of June. MIA Eagle Eyed: Can see through disguises and tell which account is a mimic or a troll. *'AnonymousKnight: 19 year old University-going Orc Shaman that seems to enjoy making supposed 'G.I.R.L.S.' prove they are indeed 'Guys In Real Life.' PROVE IT!: +5 to trolling technique and +5 to inciting flame wars. Scion of the Gods: +3 to keeping Kaistyle2 and other Orcs in good standing with the Kong Mods and Administration *'''NovemberLeTango: A 23-year-old professional who occasionally rebuts troll antics with inane logic, and can't help correcting their spelling. She's on at work, but is always available to chime in with a comment. Very similar to Lhjnhnas. They get along well. MIA Queen's Confidant: As a confidant of the queen, has special powers. *'Merawder: '''Hardly ever talks, but when he does, it's normally "D: arty strike took out my sig.!" Addicted to MaB2 but very funny when not playing and actually talking. Often plays Elements and Kongai and if challenged will always accept a duel. Loves to pick a side and argue but will play mod if things get personal like religion talks often do. Birthday: January 5th En Garde!: Can challenge trolls to duels of kongai, distracting them from their trolling. *'Sportsjefe:' A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song (without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Legendary: Has achieved Legendary Status +100hp, 50AC, extra 6d6 damage, +5 to hit. *'Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a terrible person who is the bastard child of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Co-instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. She enjoys sitting on small children and laughing as they cry helplessly, while also beheading puppies. Mercantile: Creates 10 gold per day due to sales of DinoBeer. *'''L_o_u_i_s : A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. MIA Thievery: Steals PB from your pantry in order to sell for credits *'ZombiBubonik :' One of the five Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. Zombie: Trolls can not kill him. *'Noahark (also known as hingledebuhrgshamanekhoogenhadieryan): '''Under distress in Ant Hill, he moved to the CL after 2 days of kongregate membership. He usually tries to chill the Lounge when mods aren't there. Birthday: April 24 MIA Chat savers: always trying to save the chat even at thier own expense. *'Superkiller1432: kills the chat alot but always saves in the end''' Hand of God: Once thought to be only a legend, Kaistyle2 now possesses the Hand of God, allowing him to destroy small villages with his pinky. This weapon is invaluable against trolls, leaving Kai to be Satan. *'Vanhavier: '''Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. MIA Innocence: +50% chance to be wrongfully accused by a mod. *'Serran_: The only one who is allowed to call Noah, Noa. She is careless speller, but a very chill and nice person. Currently she is taming the chained up trolls. MIA *'''Superkiller1432/gorillazman1432: has had plenty of failed attempts at troll battling but has succeed in major battles and refuses to give up in the war. Hes back! Troll Whisperer: Can convince trolls to do anything. *'Zarkate: '''The cat girl of the Lounge, Kate is kind and friendly to all. Neutral: Does not pick sides, +100 to charisma. Love: due to her username being based on family, she gains love. +100 love *'giggity95:' Gigg is just awesome. Seriously. MIA Agreeable: No one hates Gigg. No one. +10 to Speechcraft *'xXxcalvinxXx:' One of the older of the Experienced regs, calvin is a funny and often witty guy. The Eldest regs, known in the Lounge as the Untouchables, have a theory about Calvin. Stay tuned. MIA Suspicious: What could be going on with Calv? +50 to sneak. *'Wilkins'' '': The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. Room Owner: Due to Owner status, his word is god. *'''JesterX (aka The_ Rick_Astley aka Troll_Queen) The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, Queen of Whispers and Princess of Lies mother of the Chill Lounge! (Also a former chair of the Elder Three.) Likes to stare at Lhj's avatar. Ex-Mod, Expert Troller. Queen's Whisper: Can whisper anyone, even if they are offline. She of Many Names: Could be Anyone, but you'll know who she is. *'Josten' ': '''The fairest of the Chill Lounge mods. Has no favorites, and never jumps the gun. An all round great guy. He doesn't sit on laps, he feels children. By own admission. Room Owner of Home. Hardcore: Due to his hardcoreness gains +56 to strength. *'Sgtpepper834(Rubber_Soul):' Pepper is the Chill Lounge’s own resident handicapped ninja (also occasionally does entertainment for mod parties). He is the very accomplished, well-rounded, yet somehow still struggling musician known for his charm, wit, and frequent movie quotations. He has been seen helping JesterX come up with clever (yet very random) video game, movie, TV, and anime jokes, puns, references, and other silly things. He lives in a yellow submarine, and is always accompanied by the Lonely Hearts Club Band, of which he is the leader. Pepper can also speak many languages, and among them, he can speak three (English, Spanish, and Japanese) in a British accent. Currently working on getting other languages learned, as well as being able to speak them in a flawless British accent. Newly learned languages tend to come out in an Australian accent... (Not that there's anything wrong with that, Lhj! >_>) He also has a key to Lhj's pants. LHCB: Like an ICBM, but better. Dragonessd *'angelpsuhbk''' : 'A English reg, loved by many. Keeps the peace well, and has an adorable english accent. *'Purplesan: A Hawaiian Reg. Lover of the color PURPLE. Proclaimed Emperor of The CL. An angel of Heaven residing in CL for reasons yet to be explained. Enjoys Pie, Pineapples and shooting people with his P.I.E.(Pie Is Eat) catapult at unsuspecting bystanders. Occasionally goes into a violent fit of rage and should be avoided during this time. Brother of Nacho and Puppy. At requests, designs schoolgirl uniforms for a little funding for his Empire. Loves using material that turns see-through when wet. Because of this he is known as Purvy Purp. Ye have been warned. B-day May 23rd. ~ Angelpsuhbk: He also suffers from delusions of grandeur and enjoys talking about himself. MIA *'Crackajack: '''The Chill lounges resident K6 male, the perfect offset to JesterX. Also being English, His accent couldn't be more cute.... English: Due to being English, angel is a strong supporter of the Lounge's Queens. *'Dragonlight:' New regular, Louis, Evil, and many others are older than him. Drawn to the lounge by Vega. MIA *'SweetiePie: Enjoys fried food. Is Dogboy's butt buddy. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. MIA Sweet: Everyone likes her. * Mysterious: Judged to be mysterious and powerful. 50% chance One Hit KO on any trolls. *'Zyferwind: '''A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. MIA Friendly: Never leaves a reg is distress. *'swimdudensc: 'A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteenyearoldthatthinkstheyknoweverything" type comments. MIA Smart-Arse: Annoying to the extreme, but uses power for god. *'Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the Lounge. Resist Peer Pressure: +50% chance to resist coercion, because she wouldn't do drugs. *'MikeyBoy:' Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous mancrush on Kaistyle2. MIA Anti-Troll: Mikey owns all trolls, instantly. Like Chuck Norris during a Zombie invasion. *'Khiash:' Proclaimed Easter Bunny by JesterX and Lhjnhnas. Fun to talk to, when he's online. MIA Captain Obvious: "Oh, hey, is that a snipe--" +5 to detection.] *'Anubis_TrueGod: '''Needs Info. MIA *'GreatGuy: Needs Info. MIA *'georgeiscool: '''Needs info. *'christhegamer: Has been a reg in Chill since he joined. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's always good. MIA Quiet: Doesn't talk much. *'Jesse7797:' Stay in your seats, he'll be right back! Lurks on alt's these days. *'Wardog13: '''An older reg, he happened to become a reg, on the wiki at least on the same day Lhjnhnas gave her dark speech. MIA *'crab230:' Ah, Mr Crab. What can be said about the Lounges voice of reason? Basically he's logic in a shell. MIA *'Everest:' A role playing fanatic! He can't stand to see a Chill Lounge reg be in a different room. MIA *'Blazer_42_Blazer:' One of the regs that likes to keep to him self. MIA *'Morphiez: something witty here Quit kong.'' * haltgamer: Acts like a kitten around Zarkate and is constantly roleplaying. * pimpjuice96: A newer reg who sometimes gets confuzzled about the ways of the Chill Lounge. * tehcool:'Pretty much thats it,as always on Chill Lounge. MIA * tumerniunto: CL reg. Sometimes very annoying but makes up for it. Hates trolls and will do anything to get rid of them. Don't get him past the line- starts with R! Loves platformers, and talks logic. * Humor: when in a fight -10 ATK to enemies when there's a chance to use a meme. *'GoodJobDino: 'Full of laughs, quick wit, and correction *s, he has quickly made Chill Lounge a comfy home for himself. Though he acts friendly, really, a lot remains a mystery about the Good Job Dinosaur. Zombies, movies, drinking, and unspeakable acts of nakedness fill his repetoire of pleasure. The weak hearted believe him to be secretly in love with Lhj. Leader of the Clan Night Hawk -=N|H=- MIA *'Zikii: ZipKey. Yeah. Jesse's alt. *'Durk': Yes, his name is actually durk, but he's earned a capital D, get over it. Durk is awesome, end of story, shut up. King of Lurking, and pro typist, durk will set your world aflame with one of his famous quotes. *'simifier:' Bold, yet common user. He has an addiction to The Sims games, but always has time to swing by and say hi to everyone. Sacred Seasons fan, along with Elements, Simi is one of our best friends. By our, I mean atom. *'Fuzzle187: '''Is Fuzzy and gives rare but awesome fuzzy hugs. Also likes Zarkate. Is also dragons. .3 *'Saske2Sharingan: Very random. Bro of Merawder. Enjoys lemurs. Birthday: January 14th. MIA 'DIEINAHOLE!: +15 to randomnes's. *''Walker9205/'Nacho_Cat: 'Very chill. Basically opposite to Merawder in every way and has been declared his rival by Mer. Owns the insanity corner of the lounge, along with The Magic Box. Birthday: May 31st. Peace Keeper: +45 to preventing wars. *'hazyhed: Was found wandering an elements server by Merawder begging for a pvp opponent, Merawder offered to play hazyhed, but if he beat hazy 3 times in a row hazy had to add merawder as a friend and move to the chill lounge. Merawder then proceeded to win three times in a row, two of the games with full health. MIA Troll Fodder: Makes an excellent snack to distract trolls with. *'xXGummyBearXx:' Member of the chill lounge. Not happy if she doesn't have your attention. Blabber Box: For some reason, doesn't seem to stop talking. *'InfestFirman:' Frequently known as IncestFiremen due to a misread by a few regs. Whatever you do, don’t talk to him about pants. Confusion: InfestFirman causes confusion in trolls, do to his name being misread. Secrecy: InfestFirman is very secretive. Not even Lhj knows the meaning of his name, or his real age. +20 to sneak. *'Lisario: '''The 19 year old from England has frequented the Lounge for around a year. Argumentative and stubborn she offends many but is loved by most. Royalty: Her accent makes her sound like the Queen of England. *Ciferfr: All around frenchcanadian perv, and Saber's "dj", this reg vanished one day while Saber was on a trip. Coincidence? We'll never know. DJ: Can mix music like a pro, and provide dance parties. *'qseal00': An old time reg, back from the dark ages of the Lounge. Recently reappeared, much to the sham-wow of the Denizens who remember him. *'HornedReaper:' A very random person, can be anything from the worlds greatest troll, to a sentimental therapist. Also often starts RP wars and bitches about not being a moderator :P.(also has a list) *'skarndragon': One of the Family of the Deadly Sins. Twin of Kishi, Brother to Kcay, Fan and Lisa, Nephew to Zer and son to Nacho and Gummy. *'Gl1tch': The Lounge's official story teller and bard; Educator of the Kong masses, Gl1tch has a Past, making him one of the wisest of the regs. The story of Gl1tch's travels is told at http://what-do-you-do.net/forums/index.php?topic=676.0 by the master bard himself. *'Earther': A new reg from New Zealand , Earther has appointed him self as the official doorman of the CL. You're not anyone until he has acknowledged that you exist. *'Phoenix7250:' A new reg from the Philippines , He spends most of his time lurking , He likes pie. *'Sadistic_Mind': This user has inhabited the Chill Lounge for a long time. His hobbies include lurking and becoming active only to inject epic comments into chat, before disappearing again. *'''atom_storm:'' ''Also known as atomic winsauce, atom bomb, but usually atom, hilarity plainly ensues when he’s around. Dreaming to become a pokemod master he has yet to tame one. He is the founder of The Chill Lounge Federation of Tomfoolery. He is known to activate the Storm of Atomic Pwnage when trolls attempt to invade the lounge. He also aids JesterX with puns of various topics. He greets regs with “aloha” and leaves the lounge with “stay frosty.” Is JesterX's other body guard and bigc87 is his biggest rival. ...Attempts to trigger trap cards and “profile crush” at times usually shouting “IT’S OVER 9000!” When activating his twin powers, he turns into useless objects. (Oh yeah, he's a developer Mod now too :o ) *'Th3G1ngerN1nja: '''One of the most recent regs from England. Favourite quotes include; ''"Stfu whore", "Good for you" and'' "Yes I'm ginger, now stfu or gtfo".'' 'Also known as Ninjer, Ninger, Ninja, Ginger, Gin and Kirbi. Believes that fuzz has no nipples and Justin has a big nose. *'Willlsonnn: 'Can pry knives out of people's legs in a jiffy. Alts include SafetyKnife, also known as Butter by angel. Regular Lounger from Australia. ''"If your ailment is a knife stuck in your leg... I am your man! (or knife)". Is neither male, nor female, and is infact the villain Magneto. *'''Keyblader_007/Yoshi_X/Amigo_3001/Wizakor_XIII/Gilgamesh_X: Hailing from the western coasts of the United States (And in his highlands village from his upcoming story that he might send to Square Enix called Delsa), Keyblader has been on Kong... Actually, he's been on Kong since the game he played first sorted him there. Kind and cheerful to his friends, Key is a comical relief during troll feeding and fun. He's also been recruited in the Chill Lounge Federation of Tom-Foolery. Due to his power of opening the Inter-dimensional Rift, he can summon the power of the many-armed (Well, basically 6,) swordsman Gilgamesh for RP wars in the Lounge to do his dirty work while he attacks with his Masamune and with Octoslash Version 5. During the months of December 2010 and Janurary 2011, it was only him, a reg known as Solixus who was his greatest friend and ally, and KcayrynTheVamp that stood against the might of the vile trollish hordes. (damn thats long) *'tcherry7:' Possesing great patience, cherry has waited for more than a year for his name to be included into the wiki, and his patience has finally paid off, congratulations.Owns the only pake stand in all of the chat rooms.Solixus's son *'ganthor93: '''He's a mystery! That's all you need to know, and unfortunately, that isn't enough! *'Isfan/lsfan: An awesome mod who has been lured to the Lounge. Gender: Unknown, fun to guess though. *'GamerzX: a'n English reg, will flirt with anything if it's female and has a pulse. We hope so anyway. *'ZarionLex: '''Visits from time to time. *'dogboy708:'Aka: Joe. This reg enjoys winding up mods for fun. Is also confused on why im at the bottom, being the oldest active reg besides wilkins D:! ^.^)> <(^.^<). *'Flamingpixel7:'I< Funny quote here> Likes good music. *'stormwalker555: 'Pulls a collection of amusing faces, including: ˚.˚ *'Solixus: 'A lively chap, ask nicely and maybe he'll arrange a TC for a private show. The resident drunken whore of CL, intelligent, easily angered, and, well, DRAWNK! He can be pretty nice sometimes, all depends on what week of the month it is. *'KatelynMarie17: 'Its KM, K-Mart, and many other things that I can't think about right now. She is one of the American regs and is Anna8787 older sister. Unknown to many in the CL, she has secret Ninja skillz. She is usually a quiet reg, unless she is insanely hyper. KM also has the tendency to kick holes in walls if pissed off. She has her own boulder in the CL, given graciously by Isfan. Birthday : Feb 14 *'Anna8787: you write it. i cant write for shit. until you rewrite this anna, you are forever known as "smartass'd annoyance within joe's electronic life" :3 *'Mashingi: '''someone *A Poem About The Old Regulars http://clforums.forums-free.com/a-poem-about-the-old-regulars-t5.html Funny User Quotes Fuzzle187: Jes Fuzzle187: wanna co-op? JesterX: mid mission :o Fuzzle187: after? JesterX: sure? Fuzzle187: cool? JesterX: i guess? Fuzzle187: ok? JesterX: yeah? Fuzzle187: woooo? JesterX: woot~? Fuzzle187: this should be in the wiki? JesterX: Maybe? kiwibob: cheers Fuzzle187: >_> ---- bobido: oh and walker when someone says there australian dosnt mean there in australia Merawder: you can take the aussi outa the outback but you cant take the outback outa the aussi Merawder: because there sunburns are permanent josten: i don't sit on laps. i feel a child. josten: i would be fine, i have protection. JesterX: I would very much like the title PedoBear o.O MikeyBoy: What dino wants most in a guy is a vagina! ---- sportsjefe: she has a weapons stash the size of montana. sportsjefe: ok, better term. weapons stash or weapons cache? Lhjnhnas: cache is within easy reach, but not designed to be open. stash is hidden somewhere to be collected when needed Lhjnhnas: so i have a stache JesterX: Hm I've got a weapons stash >.> not a cache and its not that big. Just to clear things up lol Kaistyle2: Careful Jester. Trolls might like it. You know there are maso-trolls around. ---- holliebabe: NOAH!!!!!! Noahark: Who are you? holliebabe: I think I may know you, who are you? Noahark: I am David Blaine, why do you ask? ---- ZombiBubonik: Lhj you shouldn't exist, an attractive female gamer with a perverted mind? The universe should be collapsing right now ZombiBubonik: Lhj I could probably tell you how many slices of pizza I had about an hour ago, any further back it starts to get hazy Zarkate: there is no snooze button on a cat. Dejarie: ther is if you have a small mallet. ---- Koffin: I'm in no mood for idiocy, Gam3, so I'm going to mute you. Gam3Freak09: I'm not an idiocy sportsjefe: try one of thouse. sportsjefe: *thouse sportsjefe: *thos sportsjefe: wth! Lhjnhnas: *those sportsjefe: that was it. ---- Cryptosporidian: mmm, eating my last poop tart Cryptosporidian: *pop Cryptosporidian: WOW GreatGuy: Her boobs are HUGE! JesterX: Yeah duh =p JesterX: Then stop staring at them! peacefulreality: O_o GreatGuy: ...why? GreatGuy: JesterX: The longer you stare the bigger they become! GreatGuy: I KNOW xD Cryptosporidian: 0.o josten: ha. JesterX: Till they eventually burst out of the screen and keel you Lhjnhnas: -star Dejarie: ... Wait what? ---- JetLag: Unfortunatly common sense is not common JetLag: And my enter key is too close to my backspace Th3G1ngerN1nja: Fuzz has no nipples. Fuzzle187: xD Purplesan: *moves around in a circle* Fuzzle187: ^ has a flap for genitalia Th3G1ngerN1nja: o.o Kiwibob: *headesk* angelpsuhbk: O_o JetLag: Evangelist: Jesus loves you! Me: But he doesn't love you JetLag: He was sooooo like WTF JetLag: He stood there for like 10 minutes just looking blankly at the ground, before running after me going "Blasphmer!" ---- Lhjnhnas: *Maniacal Lhjnhnas: Learn to speel vich Lhjnhnas: *spell Lhjnhnas: Oh, THE IRONY! ---- Dinoale: its my ass that isnt fine Kaistyle2: I beg to differ L_o_u_i_s: you can say that again ;P Lhjnhnas: I keep reading InfestFirman as IncestFiremen Kaistyle2: King haydn rules the porta-potties near the truck stop. KingHaydn: because his brain is full of shit bladgade1: http://www.youguysaresilly.com/ Dtheman: http://www.nowerenot.com/ bladgade1: http://www.yesyouare.com/ Dejarie: http://www.whatisthisidonteven.com/ ---- Vegadev: omg... it's completely deserted... Vegadev: perfect time for streaking! Vegadev: *streaks through the lounge* Vegadev: wow... ---- Solyr: Lh, I retract my offer inviting you to my room Lhjnhnas: Why? Because I like trolls? Solyr: No. Because you are female. Seems the women of Kong keep falling in love with me. Don't need another one in my room Lhjnhnas: xD, I have my love on this site Lhjnhnas: And that's this room Lhjnhnas: I am married to this room sportsjefe: but if there are girls you're having problems with, send them to me. Lhjnhnas: *giggling* L_o_u_i_s: lol. ---- GreatGuy: hmm kittey isn't going for the steak. Man, I had to peel my cats off my cutting board when I was doing steak. GreatGuy: they're all OOH MEAT.. i'm all, STUPID CAT QUIT GETTING HAIR ON TEH STEAX wtf. ---- PopRocks: help me take the women and children first, laurry! Lhjnhnas: Bah, i'll only eat them all Pop NovemberLeTango: Psh, this woman doesn't need no moving. ---- ZombiBubonik: I liked the noises the little guys made when you grabbed em MikeyBoy: I lost by one machine CrackaJack: Zombi :p ZombiBubonik: In Gobtron ZombiBubonik: Filthy boy CrackaJack: lol ZombiBubonik: With a filthy little mind MikeyBoy: Why is the chat so dead? MikeyBoy: Is it taking a nap? Kaistyle2: Because I touch myself in the morning. Kaistyle2: Why wait till nightfall? MikeyBoy: Isn't it supposed to be "Because you touch yourself at night."? NovemberLeTango: start the day on the right hand. Kaistyle2: The left hand for me. XD NovemberLeTango: or the left MikeyBoy: Left hands, unite! NovemberLeTango: the internet is for porn, not for little kids to poke people in the gut. Just sayin'. ---- Jesse7797: Kairi, your overuse of dots gets you nowhere. SgtPepper834: Kairi should use her dots more constructively… Like putting them on basketballs or something… It would help the NBA a lot, as well as drive Hellen Keller insane. Jesse7797: LOL Jesse7797: Rofl xD Jesse7797: Am I the only one who got that? ---- Korce: i smell a noob. erica80: what? ---- giggity95: lh,what time is it in austrailia? Sunnyboyal: spleen o'clock Lhjnhnas: I love spleens Lhjnhnas: and eating babies dogboy708: WHO DOESNT Smackaine: so then, lhj Smackaine: cats land on their feet Smackaine: butter lands butter side down Smackaine: strap buttered toast to a cats back, and youve got the makings of a high speed monorail system Kaistyle2: I want to petition a name change for a room. I want to name a room Sofa King! Kaistyle2: Then I can welcome people to Sofa King. Our prices are Sofa King low that you will be Sofa King happy. ---- Kaistyle2: Is it smooth like a baby's bottom ecco? Lhjnhnas: -rubs baby bottom- Lhjnhnas: Not that smooth Kaistyle2: Seriously, that phrase is so weird it makes me feel ill. xXxcalvinxXx: Lol Lhj. Kaistyle2: Why would someone what something as smooth as the but of a baby. Kaistyle2: *want* Kaistyle2: *butt* Kaistyle2: *?* PopRocks: kai wants butt. xXxcalvinxXx: xD ecco7: no more butts or babies NovemberLeTango: so at lunch, my fortune cookie told me I should prepare for a night of passion. NovemberLeTango: I didn't know what it meant, since I'm single. NovemberLeTango: but now I understand. I got a little bottle of passion fruit vodka at a party, and my fruit juice has passion fruit in it. ---- Sunnyboyal: i'm sweet and innocent, don't take me the wrong way you'll corrupt me Lhjnhnas: xD, I'll take you the wrong way. Lhjnhnas: Or maybe it's the right way Kaistyle2: *imitates asshole mod* Let me see your trolling permit? No trolling permit? Then you GTFO. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Get directly the F OUT! *bans* ---- Lhjnhnas: Did you just call me a slut max? Lhjnhnas: I just came, just then Sunny Lhjnhnas: I meant It just came Lhjnhnas: Not I just came. Sunnyboyal: lies Malexandec: Bad typo. Sunnyboyal: you meant what you said Sunnyboyal: i have that effect on women Zarkate: never use nail clippers on your face...i just found out it's a bad idea SgtPepper834: O.o Thanks Emeril... ---- JesterX: Lucky me =o JesterX: I was wearing my silence proof panties =o JesterX: Win. bigc87: lol SgtPepper834: =X Lhjnhnas: -takes off Jester's panties- SgtPepper834: O.O JesterX: and a pillar is practically up her ass Malexandec: But I don't feel like it, not with the reduced sperm quality and all. Sunnyboyal: intend to ride naked by next summer Malexandec: =< pcpmonster2: cool lisario: why naked? Sunnyboyal: charity marathons for the win Malexandec: LOL echelon3: how does he get wifi all the way out there?! i want his ISP DMinor: then i might be able to watch house on this thing echelon3: maybe he has satellite SweetiePie: you can watch house from your front lawn SweetiePie: just turn around crab230: Somebody pass the popcorn. dogboy708: -steals porn- dogboy708: ._. atom_storm: o-O dogboy708: corn atom_storm: xDDDD crab230: Lol dogboy708: popcorn starts with p stfu crab230: C and p aren't even close to each other on the keyboard. atom_storm: xD dogboy708: i know dogboy708: i was thinking Pop cORN crunch1597:Well, I'm far to stupid to think of anything original. ---- crunch1597: This comment has been removed due to a Large rip in the Space-Time continuum. Everest: *is about to be born* Lhjnhnas: My waters just broke bloodydeath1: push! Lhjnhnas: SP, I need you Lhjnhnas: -pushes- ToxxicGamer: hoo hee hoo hee! XD Lhjnhnas: -makes pregnant noises- Everest: DONT PUSH ME BAK IN 9Sam9: *pokes lhj with a stick* Lhjnhnas: QUICK! bloodydeath1: push more! Lhjnhnas: HELP SweetiePie:*Stands at the ready witha catcher's mit Lhjnhnas: -pushes- Lhjnhnas: -cannon shot baby- SweetiePie: FIRE WHEN READY SweetiePie: *lowers face shield bloodydeath1: FIRE! Lhjnhnas: -baby hits Sam in head- SweetiePie: BOOM SweetiePie: HEADSHOT! dogboy708: i wanna be butt pirate :( satanlilhelper: jesus internet police!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaggghhh!!!! Khiash: I'm lmaoing at the irony, here Jesse7797: V eats testicles for dinner bunnylover15: ^ look who's talking Jesse7797: atom? atom_storm: jesse? Lhjnhnas: Lhj! ---- Lhjnhnas: You take out a grizzly with a .22, I will give you a blowjob Lhjnhnas: Nooke Lhjnhnas: *No joke dogboy708: :D dogboy708: what do i get if i kill a grizzly with a .18 Lhjnhnas: you get dead SweetiePie: i miss the orgy SweetiePie: that was good times Dinoale: that orgy in room six was epic SweetiePie: now I feel like I'm narrating a Pepperidge Farm commercial Dinoale: laughed forever. Dinoale: hahahahahahah pie SweetiePie: lol dogboy708: ._. SweetiePie: Remember the good old days when Lhjhnas shit in Dinoale's vagina and shoved SweetiePie's face into it? SweetiePie: Pepperidge Farm remembers Jesse7797: It’s hard to find where ale’s chest starts, and where her stomach ends. ---- tillkill: define television dogboy708: when i teleport your eyes to the floor with my knife Omblugato: so when the guys get to the room the decide they dont like it and call the front desk to get a discount and the main desk says fine ill send the bellboy up with a lil refund KanetheKnight: I sense gay sex incoming. Jesse7797: LOL josten: no kane KanetheKnight: Shut up Josten I can dream Kralis: I'm hiding inside my closet and I'm never coming out. SgtPepper834: Kralis is in the closet...??? JesterX: He'll come out of the closet soon... JesterX: Just wait CrackaJack: lhj is hot, not a bishi Dinoale:' '''no i was doing something for a ssex MrSmoogoomakoo: You're mom called and said I was amazing last night. bunnylover15: rawr MrSmoogoomakoo: >:D bunnylover15: o.o dogboy708: I WANNA SEE TAHT VID! bunnylover15: *that MrSmoogoomakoo: LOL dogboy708: arnt u like... 19 smoo? MrSmoogoomakoo: ROFL MrSmoogoomakoo: I wish. durk: lose the caps dogboy708: and his mom... 60 something?3 splooner: yeah and she said you never paid MrSmoogoomakoo: Lol. dogboy708: so u admit your mom is a whore and a slut?. ---- InfestFirman: lol InfestFirman: fail trollin dogboy708: -slaps durk- I LVOE YOU MAN durk: TAKES BET Zarkate: love = fail dogboy708: ENGLISH IS A BEAST! dogboy708: lvoe, not love dogboy708: love doesnt exist dogboy708: love is a myth dogboy708: love is a bitch dogboy708: love ends in a .45 in your chest and testicles dogboy708: love sucks dogboy708: love makes u unhappy dogboy708: love is me and kate dogboy708: love is fail dogboy708: wait wtf... dogboy708: am i only one here? dogboy708: -cries softly to self- ---- Jesse7797: I have a poll for you all. dogboy708: like jesse's lube-producing hair Jesse7797: Would you rather: Jesse7797: Free-fall forever Mikal: Free-fall forever Jesse7797: Have anything you wanna eat whenever you want it Mikal: Latter dogboy708: does the hole have wifi? Jesse7797: Or free fall forever and have anything you wanna eat whenever you want it Mikal: Because then I can't haz luv with mah GF ;-; Jesse7797: >.> dogboy708: u dont have luv with urself, let alone ur gf Valcero: *giggles* dogboy708: lol val Mikal: Cwairehawf is mah gf Mikal: C: Mikal: -Snuggleeez- ---- tehcool: i love to edit that things Zikii: tehcool: i love to suck that things Zikii: So do I Zikii: WAIT OMG tehcool: lol. ---- dogboy708: New Topic! lets talknig about dick joining with the anus DarkReaperX: woah what the... dogboy708: Da Infected Comie Killers joining forces with the Anti Nazi Ultimatum Society you sick man... dogboy708: dino is made of poo... -grabs chair and poopcorn alea_10: wat race r yall dogboy708: no. i sued sheild dogboy708: im moneky raped dogboy708: youy? ---- crunch1597: CAPTAIN PLANET. crunch1597: HES OUR HERO Malexandec: HES A HERO Gaius_Octavian: GONNA TAKE POLLUTION DOWN TO ZERO!! crunch1597:GONNA TURN POLLUTION DOWN TO ZEEERO. crunch1597: Whore >:| ---- Malexandec: Well can you guys guess my age? Zikii: 14 Zikii: 15 Zikii: 156 Zikii: 165* Zikii: 165* Zikii 16* Zikii: Jesus! Malexandec: LOL Zikii! Walker9205: 19 Zarkate: 500 opelly: 15 Malexandec: Yeah Malexandec: All Fail. ---- KateZar: